


An Impulsive Knight In Dark Armour

by anywh3r3y0uwant2g0



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anger, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Confessions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not too angsty, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0/pseuds/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0
Summary: Crowley saves Aziraphale from a plane crash. Aziraphale reprimands him for going into the dangerous situation. They're fighting, emotions are running high, who knows what might accidentally slip out?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	An Impulsive Knight In Dark Armour

**Author's Note:**

> CW: brief, not graphic description of a plane crash. 
> 
> (I don't know if any of you needed to be warned about that but better safe than sorry. Happy reading!)

“You are so impulsive!!” Aziraphale yelled at Crowley as soon as they were safely miracled into his bookshop. “You could've gotten yourself killed!!!” 

Crowley’s eyes widened, and he placed a hand over his heart. “I- _I’m_ impulsive?! I was there saving your arse!!” 

“I had the situation under control!! I was performing a few miracles to save as many people as possible and it was going fine. I was fine!! Then- after we’re fully submerged- _you_ show up!! That was when it was most dangerous, Crowley!! I was going to leave!!” 

Let me give you the full story. Crowley’s day was going normally, causing a little mayhem, checking in on Aziraphale every so often. He didn’t check on him in person, he just made sure he was safe by sensing him and his well being. It was kind of like he was mentally looking at where he was and how he was doing. 

And for the most part, Aziraphale _was_ safe. His day was relatively normal as well. Until he sensed the crashing plane. 

He went up to perform a few simple miracles in order to save as many passengers as possible. He guided the plane to land in the water so that it wouldn’t explode on impact with the ground, and he guided the people out of the plane. When the plane was sinking dangerously low, and Aziraphale felt he had done as much as he could, he saw Crowley. 

He felt rage boiling inside of him, realizing that the demon had _once again_ put himself in a dangerous situation to try to protect the angel. Aziraphale loved Crowley and loved that he wanted to help him, but he _hated_ to see him in danger, especially when he felt it was his fault. 

Crowley took a few steps towards Aziraphale, his hands in the air in a placating gesture, “Listen, angel, I just wanted to help-” 

“You have got to stop listening to your impulses, Crowley!” Aziraphale interrupted him and crossed his arms haughtily. 

Now Crowley crossed his arms as well. “Oh I have, haven’t I? I _really_ shouldn’t do what my mind urges me to,” he moved his hands dramatically and his words had a sarcastic tone.

“No, you most definitely should not,” Aziraphale said blatantly, meeting his eyes with an intense defiance. 

“What if-? what if- ARGH!” Crowley groaned in annoyance and threw his head back to escape from the angel’s glare. “What if I want to _kiss you,_ angel? Huh? What should I do then!? If my mind is suddenly encouraging me to ‘just go for it!’ Grab your gorgeous face and- GAHH!” Crowley made a strangled noise and flopped onto the couch, the heels of his hands aggressively rubbing into his eye sockets. 

Aziraphale’s glare had disappeared and been replaced with a huge amount of shock. His lips remained tightly sealed but his eyes were extremely wide. His mouth had gone dry and he swallowed thickly. Eventually, Crowley’s words moved from his heart to register in his brain. His lips parted slightly before he quietly spoke, “If you… I… Me? Do you…?” 

Crowley froze on the couch and, before he could think about it too much, blurted out “Yes.” They both existed in silence for a moment that felt like it lasted much longer than the six thousand years they had known each other. Crowley sighed and laced his fingers together, before breaking the silence, “But you’re probably right, angel. Perhaps I should act less on impulse-” 

“No!” Aziraphale exclaimed much louder than he intended. “I meant- no- I mean of course you should be less impulsive but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to- that you shouldn’t- I mean I’d quite like to- I…” he trailed off and became very red, he gazed at the floor intently, no longer looking towards the demon.

Crowley felt his heart flutter with hope and he looked up from his intertwined fingers to study Aziraphale. The angel’s hands were fidgeting fretfully and his breathing was elevated. His eyes were _glued_ to his wringing hands, and his face was extremely flushed. He looked like he was slightly panicking and, under normal circumstances, Crowley would be very concerned about his angel, but in this case, he knew how he was feeling. It was just the expected nerves that came with love. Well, maybe he shouldn’t say love. After all, he didn’t know how deeply Aziraphale cared about him. He did know, however, that he’d ‘quite like to…’

Crowley stood up and slowly walked to Aziraphale. “Er… Crowley I… You know I… I mean we um… If you… er-” Aziraphale coughed awkwardly, his eyes still not meeting Crowley’s as he spoke a multitude of meaningless half-formed sentences. 

“Angel…” Crowley’s voice was soft. Finally, yellow irises met with pale blue ones. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, his pupils dilated in a way the demon had previously never noticed, before the angel’s eyes darted down to his lips. He felt his heart flutter, suddenly petrified to do what he had desperately wanted to for so long. “Are you- Is this-”

“Yes,” Aziraphale breathed out the answer to his unasked questions with one word before leaning in and melding their lips. 

Crowley immediately kissed back with an intensity he didn’t even know was in him. He felt like he was dreaming, his head was swimming with Aziraphale’s scent and the feeling of his delicate lips dancing with his own. His hands shakily traveled of their own accord up to Aziraphale’s head. His fingers moved up the base of his neck to tangle into his extremely soft hair. He pulled the angel impossibly closer, trying to savor every second of this real-life fantasy. 

Eventually, Aziraphale pulled away and looked into Crowley’s eyes with a certainty the demon had rarely seen. His heart seemed to beat even faster, if that was possible. He had zero idea of what was going to happen now. Was that the best moment of Cowley’s life? Would anything like that ever happen again? What did Aziraphale look so _sure_ of? And why did he have so much confidence _right now,_ when the demon had none? Questions whirled around Crowley’s brain but they were all silenced when the angel softly uttered his name, “Crowley… I love you.” Aziraphale smiled at the demon with so much sincerity he felt like he might discorporate right then and there. Apparently his feelings did run as deep as the demon’s.

“I love you too, Aziraphale,” his voice came out a croak and the angel just laughed lightly before leaning in again. This kiss was different from the last one. It was slower and deeper. Aziraphale playfully bit Crowley’s lip before pulling back, giggling at the demon’s dumbfounded face. 

He gently held his lover’s face in his hands, looking deeply into his gorgeous yellow eyes. “Please stay safe for me, my love,” Aziraphale said, returning to the topic of their previous heated discussion. 

Somehow Crowley was able to regain his thinking abilities enough to respond, “I can only promise to stay as safe as you do, angel,” he looked into the angel’s conflicted eyes. 

Aziraphale sighed, knowing Crowley would not budge on his feelings this time. “I suppose that’s for the best,” he said smiling, “I may need an impulsive knight in dark armour,” he laughed at his own remark. 

Crowley just shook his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Angel…” Crowley groaned out, still smiling, “I’m so head over heels for you!” 

“I’m afraid I feel exactly the same, dear,” they grinned at each other. “What would you say to dinner?”

“That sounds delightful, angel,” Crowley held out his arm and Aziraphale took it. “Where are we headed?”

“My favorite sushi place is just around the block,” Aziraphale led them out of the shop, snapping to lock the door. 

“Splendid!” Crowley said, feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that please leave a comment or kudos to let me know!! It would make my day <3\. Thanks for reading!


End file.
